


Coiled around my heart

by Blueyedgurl



Series: Spooky season 2020 [10]
Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Alternate Universe - Fantasy, Angst and Hurt/Comfort, Blindfolds, Bondage, Consensual Sex, Curses, Dom/sub Undertones, Enthusiastic Consent, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Gorgons (Ancient Greek Religion & Lore), Harm to Animals, Implied/Referenced Child Abuse, Implied/Referenced Suicide, Isolation, Leia's A+ Parenting, Mildly Dubious Consent, Mysticism, Oral Sex, Sensory Deprivation, Snakes, Snakes as bondage, Tags Are Hard, Tags May Change, Touch-Starved, Under-negotiated Kink, Vaginal Fingering, Vaginal Sex, Visions in dreams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-06
Updated: 2020-10-10
Packaged: 2021-03-07 22:28:30
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 7,879
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26855230
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Blueyedgurl/pseuds/Blueyedgurl
Summary: #monstober Gorgon  #Kinktober Teratophilia and sensory deprivationBen as Medusa.  Rey is a witch that had come to undo his curse but not before she gets what she wants.
Relationships: Rey/Ben Solo | Kylo Ren
Series: Spooky season 2020 [10]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1954030
Comments: 12
Kudos: 68
Collections: Pepsi and Pals' Hardcore Kinktober Challenge





	1. Seeking

**Author's Note:**

> Ok so this has been an emotional roller coaster to write. This first chapter is an introduction. The next one will be NSFW with snakes in play (so if that squicks you out this story may not be for you.) The third will be some resolution to see if Witchy Rey can get her spell to work.

They could taste the girl in the air as she approached.

He snorted in derision as he again braced himself to take the life of another, he didn’t relish in it but he was resigned to it.

This curse that had been placed on him had made him a murderer, but not of his own volition. Now the mere act of meeting him in the eye turned one to stone. If that didn’t get them the nest of black pseudechis, that encircled his head like a crown, did. 

He had never been a social creature, but a century of isolation has led him to understand the purpose of people’s visit to this island. He could tell she wasn’t fearful. The snakes didn’t sense the tang of nervous sweat, but they did sense another snake, larger than themselves and powerful in a way.

They did not writhe in nervous anticipation but seemed calm about the approaching company.

That struck him as odd, usually if others approached, they coiled and hissed anxious to sink their teeth into something, but not with her. He made himself hidden behind one of the statues that came to inhabit the island after tempting fate.

He grounded himself with his mantra. He did not wish to kill. He was not here by choice. He had been human once, a hundred years ago or more. But he had fallen victim to the evil Emperor Snoke. When his mother found out about the crimes against him, she promised to help him. Instead of helping him she involved his Unlce Luke and her sorcerer brother cursed him for Snoke’s sins against him. They banished him to a remote island to help protect others from his cursed form.

Except others still sought him out and they paid heavily for their curiosity, their bravery, their stupidity. It didn’t matter which one brought them to his shores when the price was the same.

This girl would regret her decision. They all did. Some of them would leave, some of them would try to capture or attack him, others would use him as a self-sacrifice.

He wondered which one she was, except she seemed to have halted her approach before she had come to close to him.

“Ben.” His heart stilled nobody had called him that since he was abandoned here. Since then he’s been referred to as Kylo or Gorgon.

His breath hitched and his skin prickled. It was a lost name. His curiosity swelled and he peeked around the statue, eyes cast down to see a girl. Muscly and lean but blindfolded, she knew what he was capable of then. 

“Don’t come any closer.” He said, his voice low and raspy from lack of use.

She didn’t move, not that she could have gone far very quickly, the statues were thick on this part of the island.

“Who are you?” He asked, drinking in her form. She was draped in a robe that was tied around the waist. He couldn’t remember the last time a woman came to the island.

“I’m Rey.” She said, she pulled her shoulders back to stand straight. It was a plain name for a young woman who was something more.

“Have you come to chop off my head?” He had determined it was the only way he could die, and many soldiers better decorated than her had tried.

“No. I’ve come to save you.” She said simply.

He snorted in derision. The last person who had promised to save him is the one who had created this hell.

“I’m not a damsel in distress, so forgive me if I don’t believe you.” He watched her face distort into a scowl and the snakes could taste her ire in the air. As much as her presumption that he could be saved annoyed him, her reaction to him was amusing.

“I know that your uncle is the one that cursed you. I’ve been studying you for a long time.” She said defensively.

He rolled his eyes, not that she could see him.

“You look little more than a child.” He said dismissively.

It was her turn to snort derisively. “I’ll have you know that I am 2 and 20.” She said it rather smugly, like most people still in the prime of their youth did.

He smirked despite knowing she couldn’t see him.

“So. Rey. What have you suddenly discovered that would save me?”

“Your uncle’s spell. I think I can reverse it. I may not be able to get rid of the snakes, but I think I can get you to quit turning others to stone.”

“And what if I enjoy the power?” Her mouth turned down in a frown.

“I don’t believe that.” She said quietly.

“Oh? Doesn’t everyone on the mainland believe that I am a monster? I look like one. I must be one.” 

“I’ve learned enough to know that you didn’t deserve what had happened to you. That Snoke hurt you and that your family abandoned or betrayed you.” Rey spoke softly as if trying to soothe an animal, maybe he was that. The snakes rested about his head and shoulders in rapt attention, as if hypnotized.

“Why do the snakes not react to you as they do others?” He asked her, changing tactics.

“I’m a witch, my familiar is a snake. They can sense their kin.”.

“It’s here with you?”

“Yes, it’s with me always. Just not always where it’s obvious.” She turned her head towards the way she came.

“Why do you call yourself a witch rather than a sorceress?”

Rey shrugged a slender shoulder, her tunic slipping to reveal freckled skin.

“I am not a chosen one, like the ones that live in temples. I practice and study on my own. I have little guidance, but my life is my own and not at the whim of some dirty old man seeking to have power over everyone.”

She was different than most people he had experienced. There was an independence and a distrust of authority which he could respect. 

“Why do you wish to save me? You don’t know me.”

“I’ve dreamed of you.”

“I inhabit your nightmares?” The notion stung and he lashed out, his snakes writhing over one another with his anger.

“No.” He watched her lick her lips nervously. She felt like she was losing the argument. “I dreamt of you being here alone. You’re sad, lonely. Then I come to you.” He watches her throat bob in a swallow and the way her head moves, if he could see her eyes they would have darted away.

“You come to me?” He says suggestively and the blush on her cheeks in unmistakable. His blood burns at the idea of being able to touch her. 

He drinks in every minute detail of her features and realizes that at some point and time he had gotten even closer to her.

“So, fucking you will save me?” He knew it came off as callous, but he felt compelled to test her to see if pushing her away was an option.

“Not really. But I can’t do the ritural here, or now. It can’t be done until the full moon.”

“That’s not for another 20 days.” There was little to do on the island except gaze at the stars and tend to plants. Animals stopped coming here about a year after his arrival. “Why are you here now?”

“I knew I would need to gain your trust.”

“What makes you think that?” He said sardonically.

“You were betrayed by your own family and left to live for eternity alone on a rock. It’s not hard to come to that conclusion.” Her temper spiked and she was beautiful swathed in her frustration with him.

“And being spread on an alter for me will gain that trust?” He said cynically. In truth he was both longing and terrified to touch the girl. He could not remember a touch from another that hadn’t come with a cost.

“No. That’s not the purpose.”

“Then what is?”

“Because I’ve dreamed of it and that’s what I want.”

“And what if the snakes don’t? They are fickle creatures. One bite and you won’t ever be able to go home again.”

“They won’t bite.” It floored him the level of confidence this slip of a girl had. 

“How do you know?!” He practically shouted.

“Come here and I’ll show you.” She said, her chin raised defiantly. It knocked the wind out of his sails and he calmed some.

His emotions warred within him. Pure want vs the fear of what would happen if he took her offer.

The snakes seemed captivated by her and he took it as a good sign. However, if they struck her, he vowed to let the next warrior have the glory of taking his head.

“Don’t move and don’t look at me.” He told her, taking a step forward. She tilted her chin down, as if attempting to avert her eyes and be less of a threat.

“Of course not.” She responded.

He walked slowly toward her, eyeing her carefully and taking note of how the snakes responded with his ever, increasing proximity.

When he was in arm’s reach the snakes were still calm but eager and curious about her. He reached to take her hand but paused.

“You actually trust me to do this?” He asked her, voice softer now than just a moment ago.

“Yes.” She gave the slightest nod as if she forgot herself.

“I’m going to take your hand.”

“Oh. Ok.” He breaths were heavy, and he watched as her chest rose and fell with her excitement.

He reached out and took a slender wrist in his hand. Her skin was smooth, and his hand dwarfed the little bit of her that he touched.

Her arm didn’t tense like he expected her to, and he brought her hand up. He adjusted her so the flat of her palm raised toward the sky above them. The snakes moved eagerly and one slid into her palm as if it was longing to touch her. 

Again, she didn’t flinch and Ben found it unnerving how at ease she was being this close to death.

“Why aren’t you afraid.” He murmured to her.

“I told you. I dreamed it.” He swallowed hard, remembering the implications that came with that message. He could feel his cock swelling under his long tunic he wore, and he was glad that she was blindfolded.


	2. Flick

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> NSFW

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So Snakes participate but don't penetrate. They act more like tentacles for bondage.  
> Dub con revolves around lack of communication.

It had finally happened. She had traveled to the place she had dreamt of since she was a girl. Dreams filled with tall statues of unfortunate warriors and beautiful black snakes that led her to a man who couldn’t see her.

She couldn’t see the man before her now, but she knew he was tall and broad, that he had thick corded muscles and pale skin. His head was adorned with the black snakes of her dreams. Black snakes with blood red stripes where their back met their bellies and fangs that threated to pierce the skin of anyone who escaped his stare. If she concentrated enough, she could practically see his solemn expression. She knew that his nose was large with high cheekbones, soft-full lips and that his eyes were a beautiful amber color. 

Now her hand was being raised and her heart raced and not from fear but from excitement, his hands were large and warm against her skin. She felt one of the snakes press its snout against her palm, the slight flick of a tongue as it retreated to take in her taste. Another seemed to bump its head against the back of her hand before coiling around her wrist next to Ben’s own grip.

She felt his breath tickle the skin of her hand he was just so close. She felt a shiver run down her spine and gooseflesh appeared on her skin. She felt his pinky extend to take in more of her arm as if seeking to touch more of her.

“You’re cold.” It wasn’t a question, but she didn’t deny it. She wondered what he’d do, offer her shelter or something else. “Let’s get you inside.” His voice a low baritone that sent a shiver through her.

She felt him move his hand to her back while his other hand took the arm she still had raised up. She could feel the warm press of his hand against the small of her back and again she was made aware of just how big he was as his hand seemed to span her waist. She felt the snakes vying for her touch, rubbing against her shoulder and sliding along the back of her neck to rest across her. They were really quite longer than she anticipated, and she could feel the muscle in their bodies as they tensed and relaxed against her skin.

She noticed when their feet moved from grass to stone tiles and Ben stopped their progress.

“There are stairs, here… let me…” In an instant he was scooping her up and she felt the firm press of muscle as she was held against him. She felt him move effortlessly as he went up the stone steps. She could tell when they made it through an archway, the breeze disappearing and being replaced with something more still. She noticed that he didn’t set her down when they made it to flat ground, but she didn’t say anything. He was like a spooked horse, if she said too much, she was afraid he’d run, and she’d never see him again.

She was set on something soft and he removed himself from her, she hadn’t felt truly chilled until there was an absence of his body heat. 

She heard him moving around the space, the telltale crackle of a fire and the thunk of wood being put in the fireplace were her only clues as to what he was up to.

When he returned to her she could feel him fit his body between her knees. He brought her hands up to his face and she realized that he was kneeling. She brushed her thumbs against his cheeks, and she felt as the snakes sought out her touch again. She moved slowly as she moved her fingers up his temple to trace the ridge of his brow before moving down the line of his nose. He held still for her to explore his features. He was so still that she would have started to feel self-conscious if he hadn’t nuzzled into her palm when her hand returned to his cheek. 

She felt as he moved closer to her. He leaned in and pressed his lips to hers. A fumbling kiss that was soft and curious. She felt the snakes wrap around her wrists to keep her close, their tightly coiled muscles pressing against her flesh. Others tested and explored around her face, sliding through her tresses before slowly retreating. 

She felt the warm pressure of Ben’s hands resting on her hips and she scooted forward to feel his sold warmth press against her aching center. 

This seemingly unleashed something within him, something unbridled and free. The kisses changed from something more delicate to frantic and urgent. Rey allowed herself to be swept away, the warm press of his tongue sought entrance to her mouth, and she allowed him access. 

She could feel the slide of his tongue and wished she could touch him in other ways, but the snakes kept her hands in place, bracketing his face. 

He got bolder as his hands slid up her back to cup her nape, his thumb sliding over her jaw to form a circle around her throat. It was a move that spoke of possessiveness and she was happy to give herself over to him. His mouth parted from hers and she felt the ghost of his breath tickle her skin as he hovered out of reach, the snakes moving her hands away from him so he could kiss along her jaw to her ear.

“Is this what you wanted?” He rasped and it sent a wake of pleasure down her body.

“Yes.” She breathed out caught up in the sensations playing about her skin as the snakes slithered and coiled around her, their tongues flicking against soft flesh to taste the heady air around them.

The warm hand at her neck moved down and over her breast, gently cupping it and sliding a thumb over her pebbled nipple. The smooth fabric allowed him to slide easily over her delicate skin. His breath hitched as if surprised by her arousal. She felt as his fingers slid into the v of her robes to cup her bare breast, his thumb ghosting over the hard peak before giving her nipple a slight pinch. 

She gasped and he paused in his movements, she was unsure if he was enjoying her reaction or concerned that he had hurt her, but it didn’t take long before he continued. He pulled the neck of her robes open and she was bared, to his gaze. She longed to see it, the amber warmth of her dreams. Instead she could only feel the cool brush of the air around her and Ben’s warm breath as they created prickles of anticipation of what would come next.

Her tension was broken with the cool slide of one of the snakes over the top of her breast but she was soon distracted by the warm slide of Ben’s tongue around her other nipple as his hands moved down to her hips to pull her flush against him, his hard length pressing against her hip.

He hummed against her breast and she longed to hold his head to her, to touch him in some way. The snakes seemed to sense this, and she felt the thick press of one against her palm and she wrapped her fingers around it, careful not to squeeze too tightly. The other wrist was shifted so she could grip Ben’s shoulder as he continued to mouth and suckle at her breast, occasionally switching his focus from one to the other. 

She could feel his fingers tugging on the sash that kept her robe tied shut and soon she was fully exposed to the room around her. 

He groaned against her as his hands traveled over her bare skin his thumb swiping over her naked sex. His teeth scraped at her nipple before he pulled away, as if to look at her before pressing her back, the snakes tugging her hands down to her sides as his mouth traveled lower. The snakes took this as permission to caress other areas of her body, her breasts, her ribs, one even nudged at her navel as Ben nosed at her folds.

“You look like a feast.” He said before nipping at her thigh just above her knee. She could feel his hands grip her thighs and spread them wide. He slipped them over his shoulders, her calves pressing into the warmth of his back. The snakes coiled around each calf and ankle in a cool firm slide that ratcheted up her arousal even more. Even her dreams were not as depraved as this, his whole body engaged in what they were doing. Her whole body was taught like a string about to snap and only he could control when that happened. 

His thumbs traced the seam of her hips and she arched upward where she thought his mouth would be, begging for more contact. She felt what could only be his thumb part her folds and move from her entrance to the pleasurable bundle of nerves. She gasped at the sensation and gave another swing of her hips wanting more.

He removed his hands and she let out a whimper and heard the telltale suck as he licked her arousal off his thumb.

“Delicious.” He said, hissing it like the snakes that he had called companions all these years. She let out a loud whine of want.

His hands fell back to her inner thighs and this time she felt his nose followed by the flat of his tongue swipe up the seam of her.

“Pleasepleaseplease.” She babbled, knowing she had no control. That she had willingly given herself to a man she had only met in dreams. But still she felt no fear, only the aching want and need that was a steady pulse in her veins. The constant slide of the snakes against her flesh, the tight coils that held her limbs open so she was exactly how he wanted her to be. 

She felt like a creature about to be dissected the way that she was splayed out before him. His gentle touches turned into confident strokes and probes as she whimpered and mewled with each point of contact. Her nerves were sensitive to each breath, each flick of a tongue and slide of smooth flesh over her own. His tongue slid through her folds and she felt as if she was about to be swallowed whole the way she felt his lips press around her sex. Like if he just opened a little wider she could make a little home for herself inside of him.

She continued to squirm as much as the snakes and Ben would allow, seeking friction against her clit. However, Ben only did what he wanted which was currently to give gentle licks to her clit before delving his tongue into her entrance. She was a babbling mess before he finally wrapped his lips around her nub to suck it into his mouth. The sounds were obscene, and she felt herself get closer to the edge of the cliff, about to tumble over when he pulled away to give kisses to her inner thighs. 

She cried out and bucked her hips to no avail. 

He chuckled lowly and for the first time in her life she toyed with the idea that maybe he was a monster. At the moment he was certainly an evil bastard for toying with her.

“What do you want?” He asked, the tone in his voice telling her that he knew the answer.

“To come.” She said, plainly. She did not travel all this way to be disappointed. 

“It’s been a long time since I’ve touched anyone, I had no idea how much I’d enjoy having someone at my mercy.” He said darkly as he slid what felt like two fingers through her slick folds. She felt as he scissored her open, his thumb taking over stimulating her clit, giving her the amount of friction she wanted.

She felt the snakes adjust but not loosen, bringing her knees up more towards her chest but still splaying them out, she could feel the heat of his body as he hovered over her before giving her breasts attention. She struggled to move her arms wishing to grip his head to her breast, but the snakes wouldn’t budge. She keened and whined rocking her hips against his hand to finally shatter under him. His fingers continued to work her through her climax and when he finally removed them she heard the lewd sound of him sucking on them. 

His previous words rang back to her she was indeed his feast.

Soon she felt the snakes adjusting with his movements, shifting and pulling her limbs like a doll to spread her thighs and bring her hands near her head. Each movement pulling a shudder from her due to the continued sensitivity from her orgasm. 

She felt the firm press of his cock as it slipped through her wet folds.

“Tell me.” He rasped and she saw it for what it was. Asking for her consent, he was a soft heart wrapped under a hard exterior. She couldn’t help but to give a smirk that lifted the corner of her mouth. “You enjoy this?” He asked, unable to contain a lilt of surprise.

“Please, Ben. Fuck me. Please.” She said, as she did her best to thrust her hips with what little range of motion she had. She felt the tip of his cock press at her entrance, and she did her best to relax herself. She had never been with another, only her fingers or the use of the one toy she had swiped from the market. 

When he was fully seated he adjusted himself, his thick thighs bracketing her own his thumb pressing against her nub. She felt the heavy press of a snake drape across her neck, not circling, not squeezing just the feel of smooth skin and corded muscle to let her know it was there. It was enough to push her over the edge as her muscles spasmed around his cock. 

Ben grunted and continued to thrust into her. Her arms were raised above her head and she could feel the slide of Ben’s cock within her, the slap of his skin against her ass. His hands cupped her breasts before his mouth latched onto one of her nipples causing her to gasp and writhe. Her nerves were a restless thing, causing tingles and shudders to roll through her body. She could feel the damp of her tears cool on the fabric that covered her eyes. The snakes felt restless and Ben’s hips began to falter and stutter in their rhythm. 

At several points he pressed himself as deeply as he could within her before grinding against her in a way that caused her to clench and spasm anew around him. Her peaks came in a series of rolls, never sure where one started and the other began.

“You’re so wet and tight. If the air didn’t taste so much like you, I’d swear I was dreaming you up.” The snakes seemed to loosen up then, retreating away as they uncoiled from her limbs as Ben picked up his pace, his thumb pressing circles against her clit. The skin overly slick and but still sensitive caused her to cry out with each thrust. The pulse of his cock as he came and the muffled grunt against her neck sent her spiraling into another but more distinct orgasm, the sensation of her milking his cock caused him to shudder heavily as he stayed pressed snug against her. 

As she came down, her limbs were heavy and limp as her breaths evened out. She could still feel Ben hovering over her, she could feel the tremble in his muscles at every point of contact their bodies made. He moved to her side and he made sure her blind fold was still in place before cupping her cheek and pressing a kiss to her lips. His body was warm, if not sweat slicked and she felt him cover her with some errant fabric. It was then that she remembered her robe was still on, just opened and that he had closed it to keep away any chill. 

“Did we hurt you?” He asked softly, his fingers brushing over her wrists as if to check to make sure that she wasn’t bruised where she had been restrained.

“No.” 

“Do you need anything? Water? Something to eat?”

“No, a blanket maybe.”

She felt as he adjusted and brought a blanket up to cover her.

“Do you want me to go?” He asked her, hesitant as if afraid of the answer.

“What kind of question is that?” She mumbled reaching for where she thought his arm was and turning into him, careful to keep her eyes shut in case the blindfold loosened.

“I don’t…” She heard his breath hitch as if the answer was clawing at him so she waited for him to continue. “I don’t want to hurt you… I never wanted to hurt anybody.” The last coming out so softly she wouldn’t have heard it if her ears weren’t more attuned to every sound.

“I know. Why do you think I came?”


	3. Coil

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Some mention of past harm to animals, but no animal death.

Ben was overwhelmed with emotions, his snakes coiled tightly to his head as tears ran down his cheeks. “I’m sorry.” He muttered into Rey’s hair as he cradled her close to him.

“For what?” Concern laced her voice, and it didn’t help contain the unraveling emotions within him. She pulled away from him and he let her go, figuring that he was too much to bear and that she would leave. Instead he felt her tugging on his shoulder, he was too weak to deny her and soon found his head pillowed on her chest as her hand cupped his face.

It only made him cry harder and to his surprise she didn’t shush him. Just laid there quietly and applied soothing touches to the skin within her reach. The snakes had relaxed and rested about him on her chest or at his shoulders, offering and seeking comfort of their own. He didn’t deserve it.

“I don’t want to control you and I did… I…”

“You didn’t do anything that I didn’t want you to do.” She soothed.

It relieved him some and he nodded against her and let himself relax into her embrace, if only minutely.

They laid there quietly, Rey gently petting the snakes as they sought her attention.

He took a breath.

“Tell me about the cure for this.” He asked her. His snakes had been with him for so long, that they had become his companions and he was worried it would harm them.

“There’s a spell and an elixir you must drink on a full moon night. It will render you unable to turn others to stone.”

“But the snakes will stay?”

“Yes.”

“They won’t be hurt.”

“No.”

“How do you know?” He asked, holding back a sob. She was asking him a lot to trust her not to hurt him, not to hurt them.

“I’ve spent years studying your uncle’s spell and taking apart what he used. I don’t think he meant for your ability to turn people.” He tensed, wanting to argue but let her continue, he’d spent a long time believing his curse was intentional in the cruelest of ways. “I think they thought that the snakes would add a layer of protection to you.”

Ben sniffed and swallowed thickly.

“Why snakes?” 

“I don’t know.” Rey answered, he didn’t detect a lie.

“Did they know I was afraid of them?” Ben asked her. His voice was small, like a child’s and he resented himself for it.

She stilled beneath him and took a breath. 

“I don’t know.” He felt her fingers move to touch and pet the snakes within her reach before returning to his skin. “You were afraid of them?”

“Yes.” As a child I had always been told they would bite me or swallow me whole. When I was cursed, I tried to cut them off and I suffered bites from them for my crimes against them.” He pulled her hand to the skin of his neck so she could feel the scarred over punctures that adorned his skin.

“Oh, Ben.” She said sadly, the arm around his back hugged him tighter to her and he felt himself let go.

“I didn’t die. They’d bite me but I couldn’t die.” He sobbed out, turning his face into her robe and feeling the moisture collect there against his cheek.

He felt her shift and her hand brushed away one of his companions so she could press a kiss to his forehead.

“You’re safe now. I won’t let anyone harm you. Nobody knows I’m here.” She cooed softly at him.

Ben pressed his forehead against hers, keeping his eyes closed to help keep her safe.

“How do you know it’ll work?” Ben asked after giving himself a moment to come back to himself.

“My familiar won’t come to me if it thinks you’re a threat. He’s protective but not stupid.”

Ben nodded content.

“You’ll stay the whole time?” He asked her, unsure of what answer he was looking for. He felt vulnerable in her presence but was not eager to be alone again.

“Yes.”

“It’s dangerous for you to be here. I’m dangerous.” He told her matter-of-factly.

“Would you prefer I wasn’t here?”

“I don’t know.”

“Does it work if you’re blindfolded? Or will the snakes turn me?”

“Only I can hurt you like that.” He couldn’t shake the grief of what he had done and the abject fear of turning her to stone. But he was selfish and couldn’t imagine letting her go now that she was here. He gripped her waist tighter in his arms and his hands clutched at her robe.

“I think I want you to stay. But only if you want.” When he looked up at her the smile she let loose was blinding and he longed to see her eyes, but he would wait.

**

Days passed in each other’s company. The moments passed from heated to soft. In intimate moments she slowly stitched up his long broken and vacant heart with tender touches and heated kisses. 

“So, how did you gain your familiar.” Ben asked her as they laid in bed, this time his blindfold was on as Rey made little constellations out of the moles on his chest.

“I saved it from the boys in my village. He was just a little thing then, barely hatched and he could fit in my hand, even then. I was probably eight or so… The boys were chasing it with sticks and hitting it. It was a bloody mess by the time I could fight them off and save it. I had never really thought about them before that, after that… I had a different respect for them, they are usually more afraid of us than we are of them.” She was quiet for a moment before she continued. “I nursed BB back to health and he hasn’t left my side since… Although, I haven’t seen much of him since I came here.”

Ben held her tight and pressed a kiss to where her forehead rested under his chin.

“You can go to him if you wish. I won’t mind.” He told her quietly, his hand traveling up and down the furrow of her spine.

“No, I can sense him. He’s fine. It’s good for him to explore without me.”

“Can you talk to him?”

“No. It’s more like intuition. Like sensing a storm, you can’t always tell exactly when it’s going to be there, but you can tell it’s coming all the same.”

Ben knew what she meant, it was the same with his own, only they could be much more persistent.

“Did you name yours?”

“No, not really. They’re all neurotic assholes though.” He muttered, the snakes gave little hisses, disgruntled and he heard Rey giggle. It made his heart lighter that he could make her laugh.

“Be nice. They love you I think.” The soft way she said it made his breath hitch and he was glad that one of them had to be blindfolded to help hide the gathering wetness in his eyes.

“Tell me about before…” She pressed, her hand affectionately petting one of the snakes at his temple.

“It’s been so long… I liked calligraphy and poetry. I enjoyed being active often taking up learning swordplay and other acts of battle. I think that’s how I got Snoke’s attention, he could use those things to gain my interest, gain my attention. Then when he had my trust he struck, at first telling me it was love and would lead to wealth and power, then shaming me for what he did to me. He threatened to tell my family, so I told them first. And then… well… You know what happened then.”

He felt Rey nod and he felt her hug him before dropping a kiss to his heart.

“I won’t let anyone hurt you. Not ever again.” She told him. They laid quietly together, Rey falling asleep before him.

It was moments like this one that their lives felt fated but at times Ben felt guilty for not dreaming of her. Even though every blissful moment in her company was better than any dream he had ever had. The days until the full moon were spent talking and fucking. Ben learned after the first time that he didn’t want to control Rey, after that he wore the blindfold and she pressed kisses to every scar on his body and filled the gaping hole in his heart with the love and bliss of her making.

The night before the full moon she was perched above him, thighs split open over his eager mouth as she rocked over him. The snakes draped over her thighs creating their own sensations for her. His hands gripped her hips to keep her from rocking too far while his tongue slid through her folds to explore her wet center, his nose pressed against her pubic bone. She whined and he knew she wanted more friction against her clit, so he obliged her by tilting his head so he could apply heavy pressure with the flat of his tongue. She bucked and gasped and he knew she was close, one of his hands strayed to squeeze the round muscle of her ass before reaching around her to tease her slit while his lips formed a seal around her clit, giving a firm suck. She shuddered above him and he could feel her muscles tense and flutter through her release. He longed to be able to look up at her and watch her face as she rode out her pleasure.

He had expected Rey to slide down his chest, leaving a trail of wet slick before his cock was enveloped in her wet heat. 

Instead she got off him and he nearly reached for her before he felt her nudge his thighs apart so she could make room for herself.

“Rey?” He asked her.

“Shh. Let me take care of you.” She cooed at him, her hands ghosting over his thighs before moving up his torso. He could feel her breath against his skin and his cock bobbed eagerly for her attention. In the past days she had used her hands on him or slid her wet folds over him, but this was different, and he was eager to feel what she would do. His hand fisted the sheets in anticipation. She blew along the underside of his cock before he felt the hot wet slide of her tongue licking up his shaft.

He hissed in a breath and was unable to stop the slight thrust of his hips, seeking more.

“Rey.” He gasped out, no longer questioning what she was going to do.

He felt her tongue flick the underside of his cockhead, her hands pressed against his thighs to balance her.

It was when his cockhead was enveloped fully in his mouth that he let out a whine that would have been embarrassing if he hadn’t been so enthralled.

He felt her mouth slide down his shaft her tongue pressing against his head as it slid wetly to the back of her throat. She gave a contented hum before pulling back off. He could feel her suck at him as she pulled away and he could hear the lewd wet sound before she pressed down his cock again. He babbled praises at her while his hands fisted the sheets, afraid to lose control and hurt her.

He could feel her work down his shaft and her hands gripped his wrists. He let go of the sheets, not knowing what she wanted but knowing he’d do anything for her. 

He felt her hair under his hands, and he wanted to resist but he allowed her to adjust his touch. He gripped her head, his fingers knotting in her hair. It seemed to only make her more eager. Her mouth continued in a sucking slide that only urged him to thrust his hips against her. She hummed contentedly again, and he was on the brink of coming when she abruptly pulled off of him. He could practically feel the pleased smirk that crossed her face. 

He gently tugged on her hair to pull her mouth up to his. She came willingly her lips were wet and he could taste the slight tang of what must have been his precum on her tongue. Her hand gripped his cock as she lined herself up, sinking down on him, one hand moving down to her hip to grip her there. 

He enjoyed feeling the power in her thighs as she rode him, the tight, wet, slide of her cunt on his cock. He listened raptly to the soft pants that came from her mouth as she worked herself over him and the whines of pleasure as she got close to her release. 

His hands traveled over her skin taking in the softness of her belly before cupping her breasts, his thumb grazing over the stiff peak of her nipple before taking in the pebbled skin of her areola.

He could feel himself edging closer to his release and he moved one hand down to thumb at her clit. She moaned and babbled above him, chasing her own release and he could feel the vibrations of her voice in the air. He rocked his hips up into her as he felt the tremble in her thighs as her muscles tired. She braced her forearms on his chest and he planted his feet to get more power behind his own movements. 

She keens and whines, her slick sliding down his shaft and he could feel it trickle through the hair at his groin, making a mess of his thighs and his balls. The idea planted lewd images in his head, and he can feel himself swell within her, her walls gripping him, nearly pushing him out of her.

She tenses above him before collapsing in an erratic pulse and grind, her teeth digging into his collar bone. He can feel his cock twitching in her tight heat, her depths becoming impossibly wet with the mixture of their release as he filled her with his cum.

His hands still trailed over her skin setting off little fissures of pleasure through her body. Her full body spasms and twitches only extended his own pleasure as her cunt continued to tense around his over stimulated cock. 

They both take a moment to catch their breath and he can feel her smile against his neck where her face is pressed.

He can feel her breath against his collarbone before she lays a kiss over the spot that she bit down on.

“Sorry.” She soothed.

“Mmm. It was good. I liked it.” He said, seeking a place that he could lay a kiss on as she settled against him again. 

He felt himself soften and slip out of her. She let out a sigh at the sensation but neither of them moved until Ben pulled the sheet back around them as her sweat dampened skin began to cool.

“Tomorrow?” She asked him

“Tomorrow.” He said and they both drifted off with Rey nested on his chest.

**

The next night when the full moon came, he was rife with anxiety. He paced along the sandy shore while the waves crashed and lapped at his feet. His pulse raced and the snakes coiled nervously. He trusted Rey, she was smart, intelligent, and at times, seemed to know more about him than he did. He knew that they couldn’t rejoin society really, that other people would still view him as something to not be trusted. 

But they couldn’t stay here either, others knew of his existence and they would never be able to be safe here. He took a breath to steady himself, it had never served him well to cave to his fears. He would have to face them. 

He turned to her as she sat on a log that had washed up long ago and he kneeled in front of her.

“I’m ready.” He told her. Taking in her appearance, soon they wouldn’t be separated by a blindfold.

She handed him the cup that she had spent all day preparing for him and he pressed it to his lips.

Rey started chanting words that he didn’t understand but he knew that this was part of the ritual. The elixir was bitter and had a slimy texture but he continued. He wanted to be able to live with Rey without barriers. 

When he drank the last of it, he pulled the cup from his lips. The world swam around him, dizzy and out of focus before it titled hard and everything went black. 

When he awoke, he opened his eyes to bright sunlight and the sound of a crackling fire. He could hear the crashing of the waves and he could hear Rey humming to herself.

“Rey.” He croaked out.

“You’re awake. How do you feel?” He heard her walking towards him before her form blocked out the bright sun he was squinting against. Her careless approach took him by surprise, and he squeezed them shut in fear.

“Ok, I think.” He murmured allowing himself to sense his body.

“Good. I’m glad.” Her hand brushed against his forehead.

“So, something went wrong.” His heart sank to the pit of his stomach.

“My familiar came, so you’re safe, we’re safe.” She said in a rush as if to reassure him. He sighed in relief and he felt his body relax.

“Then what’s wrong?” He asked, he heard Rey take in a breath as if to brace herself. He was still too anxious to look at her.

“I’m afraid one of your snakes came off.” He nearly panicked, he didn’t want them to die. “It’s fine!” She rushed to say. “He seems to have befriended my familiar. You can open your eyes and look if you’d like.”

He blinked against the bright sun as his eyes came into focus. He was met with the familiar sight of Rey’s freckled cheeks, unencumbered by her blindfold and a warm smile. He looked in her eyes and he felt his heart twist as it made more room for her. 

Her eyes were hazel, flecks of green and gold adorned the deep brown. He didn’t know he could love a sight so much, as much as he loved her in this moment. 

He sat up and gathered her in his arms, joy overcoming him as he cupped her cheek and kissed her. He kept his eyes open to take in her full expression before closing them to relish the feeling of freedom in this moment. 

To be able to look her in the eye and have her not whither like fruit in an early freeze was overwhelming and he felt her thumbs brush against his damp cheeks.

When he pulled back, he was graced with a bright smile that rivaled the morning sun that shone down on them. When he turned his snake was indeed curled up with Rey’s. A large spotted thing that looked like it could eat a small pig if it was hungry enough. 

“When do we leave?” She asked him.

“Tomorrow?” 

“Tomorrow.” She answered.

Their future could start after he got a chance to see what her eyes looked like when he presented her food, made her laugh, and made her come undone.


End file.
